clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Map
The Map is an object that can be used to teleport to various places on Club Penguin Island. It can be accessed by clicking on the map icon near the bottom left corner of your screen. This was the only way to explore all areas of Club Penguin before the release of the Spy Phone/EPF Spy Phone. The Map witnessed a graphical update in 2008 after the Dojo was remodeled. If a player tries to enter a full room, the map is automatically opened. Not all rooms can be accessed via the map. The Map was completely changed in June of 2011, as shown by a sneak peek from Happy77. It now has faster and easier access to places and games. Locations *Ski Village *Beach *Dock *Town *Mountain *Ice Rink / Stadium (currently the Ice Rink) *Dojo Courtyard *Plaza *Forest *Cove *Iceberg (hidden) *Mine Shack *Member Igloos *Snow Forts Beta Locations * Town * Igloo * Iceberg (hidden) * Ice Rink * Ski Village * Ski Hill * Dock Membership Locations * Fire Dojo * Water Dojo * Underwater * Box Dimension Rockhopper Island Locations * Rockhopper Cave * Rockhopper Jungle * Rockhopper Beach Hidden Places Some rooms do not have a subtitle when hovering over them, meaning they are hidden. You can access hidden rooms by clicking on the area it is located in. You can also know if you are hovering over a secret room if your cursor turns into a hand. The Iceberg is currently the only room hidden, however, the Mine Shack and the Dojo used to be. Trivia *The map experiences seasonal changes when the Stadium and Ice Rink switch out. *The Map was decorated for the first time during the Holiday Party 2009. The second time happened in Halloween Party 2010. The third time it happened was during the Holiday Party 2010. *Rockhopper and the PSA Headquarters have their own map. * After the Popcorn Explosion, the Sport Shop was changed to the Everyday Phoning Facility. * Before the map was changed the Town had extra buildings. * On June 27, 2011, the Map was updated and the Sport Shop has been updated into the Everyday Phoning Facilty. * As of June 2011, the map had a total makeover, you can access games and places more quickly. * Club Penguin said it would be "easier" to access "harder" places to reach, yet they didn't add places under the Mine. * In the new map in June of 2011 it appears that the Iceberg looks smaller. *Hours before the map update, on June 27, 2011, the map and the blue toolbar were gone. This wasn't a bug- it was part of the New Map improvement. they were added again as the new map was released. *As of June 27, 2011, the dojo is bigger on the map. *The Sport Shop may be back in 2012 to the Ski Village. Is the map going to add one more building to the Ski Village? *After the 2011 update, there will be a small paper which will take you to the main room of a certain party. *There is also another map released for the Rockhopper's Quest, which is found in the Migrator. It shows all islands surrounding Club Penguin Island. *After the new map was put up it appears a lake at the bottom of the map where new penguins started there. Its also appeared during the Wilderness Expedition 2011 and the awesome guide to club penguin which shows a new place coming soon. *The map during Rockhopper's Quest explains there is a unexplored island because the top of the map was been ripped off. Gallery Image:Beta maop.png|The Beta version of the Map. File:Map.JPG|An older version of the map. map.jpg|The Map during Halloween Party 2010. File:EPF & Sport Shop.png|Sport Shop is still in the Map (Note the Everyday Phoning Facility). map-sneak-peek-2011.png|A sneak peek of the new map. Map 2011.png File:M.jpg Screen Shot 2011-12-01 at 4.23.03 PM.png|Card-Jitsu Party Advertisement in the map. 180px-Map.PNG|The Map icon. Mapplace.png|'Places' Section Mapshops.png|'Shops' Section Mapgame.png|'Games' Section Mappet.png|'Pets' Section Mappet2.png|'Pets' Section + the Puffle-related games map hover.png|What the map icon looks like when you mouse over it. CPIglooMap2.png|The Igloo Map with only 2 igloos open. SWFs *Map 06-08 *Map 08-11 *Map (Halloween Party 2010) *Map (Holiday Party 2009 and 2010) *Map 10-present See also *Club Penguin *Interactive Map *List of Rooms Category:Items Category:Printed Media Category:Club Penguin Category:Maps Category:Article Category:Items Category:Printed Media Category:Club Penguin Category:Maps Category:Article